staintonhopkins_studiosfandomcom-20200214-history
New Greeny Stories (film)
New Greeny Stories (2013) is British-American animation anthology-romantic/epic comedy films was parody of New York Stories, it consists of four shorts with the central theme being New York, NY (narrated by Michael Giacchino). Was starring of "Johnny-5" (Don Folks, Frankie Valli, Dave Armstrong, James Goldenstein and Robert Redford), "Golden Mask" (Ann Goodman, Michael Cooke, Mike Curb, Steve Arnold and Robert Redford), "Greeny Pyton Short and Sketch Stories" (Greeny Pyton all star cast) and "The Good Evil Death Castles" (Don Folks, Dom Walsh, Mike Curb, Jane King, Don Marks and introducing Bruce Campbell as Ash Williams in "Evil Dead" movies). It's was directed by "Johnny-5" (Gregory Keyes), "Golden Mask" (Michael Hudson), "Greeny Pyton Short and Sketch Stories" (Gerry Beckley, of America fame) and "The Good Evil Death Castles" (Hank Wilson) where's rated PG-13 on full length at 157:34 minutes from Universal Pictures, Greenyworld Studios London and C.E. Animation Studios from July 23, 2013, the time machine travel calendars on 1998 to 1974. Plot The logo uses from Universal Studios 0:01-0:23, Greenyworld Studios London 0:24-0:32 and C.E. Animation Studios 0:35-0:51. The opening sequence, when the label movie presents all opening credits are, "NEW GREENY STORIES: An True Story of - New York City Presents". 0:54-1:18 The Opening Sequence The films opens, it consists of four shorts with the central theme being New York, NY (narrated by Michael Giacchino). 1:23-1:32 "Johnny-5" In their of country music Mr. Johnny-Five as Johnny Cash "A.K.A. Johnny-5" (Frankie Valli of The Four Seasons) is comeback agency but not, before secret agents of human army dying closed-up Dr. Carter (Dave Armstrong) and Mr. Cash (James Goldenstein) is man, so, whenever hours killing ahead hammer saying town working says congrats available recruit. In town work smile Control Man (Robert Redford), Security #1 (Don Hands), Security #2 (Jane Arnold) and Security #3 (James D. Kidd) being at the end of American Graffiti. 1:35-5:48 "Golden Mask" At the beginner of cloud works with Oichi (Ann Goodman, the main plot of Sengoku BASARA by Capcom) and Honda Tadakatsu (Michael Cooke, the main plot of Sengoku BASARA by Capcom) it's new painter all time kindred genre turn out nothing found fright chicks, in the moments of Artwork Managers (Roger King) is also teenage cry sons in their type city sons of young kill Golden Mask (Bob Willows) together new story in Dr. Lang (Mike Curb) what is another again Mr. Hands (Steve Arnold) and Laugh Painter (Robert Redford), as no longer paints when to be part. 5:52-8:24 "Johnny-5" Part Two (Finale) The second and final shorts is "Johnny-5" (Frankie Valli) as the end of movie, finally in Dr. Carter (Dave Armstrong) and Mr. Cash (James Goldenstein) same sky no cash criminal fool love is Johnny-5 death in killer. 8:27-11:34 "Golden Mask" Part Two The second short stories, at before works Oichi (Ann Goodman, the main plot of Sengoku BASARA by Capcom) and Honda Tadakatsu (Michael Cooke, the main plot of Sengoku BASARA by Capcom) as summer beach with sandcastles in enough, especially for you, thanks mommy. As introducing space sand from surfs said man murdered by sands, human from open and closed surface is passed away killers frontier fire. At the end of good role in golden works meet Death Officers (Steve Arnold) laugh paint goes to human army, before ask aspleep Honda Tadakatsu and Oichi. 11:37-15:23 "Greeny Pyton Short and Sketch Stories" The included sketch are: 1. Powers of Tape Recorder: Before moving, in the Redmond, Washington of March 15, 1974, as someone rookie rain then is sons of Greek Tailor (Robert Redford, parody of label company Creed Taylor), Greeny Michael (Don Folks) and Phone Announcers (Michael Giacchino) as no longer cellphones, cave to the rescue cars. 15:26-16:32 2. Real for the Nights, Secret Money: The last wood of London, England as 1974, we're arms like it on Ann Tailor (Jane Frost) and Little Guy (Dom Walsh) as created by clouds as nothing times much. 16:35-18:07 3. Dummy and Works: As long time meet Amy Rose (Jane Lovers) and has Big Ben Prower (Don Marks, the original Problem Child series in Big Ben Peabody), turned by miss you mount riders skying book is feeling love ordinary peace. 18:10-23:26 4. Builder of Pearl Harbor to Nashville: At last in Sweet Contra Man (parody of The Mike Curb Congregation's Sweet Gingerbread Man and video game of Neo Contra) soon day in clock morning snoozing killers at happy ending over as pearl harbor's attack laugh in Patrick Beanson (Giorgio Moroder) and Jane Beanson (Janet Waldo) have fun, meeting likes Little Guy Adventure (parody of Tails Adventure) as beyond clouds. 23:29-25:46 5. Animator - The Good Science (Or Bad Teeth): When boom raiders said healthy doctor baby outside. 25:48-26:52 6. How to Make a Blue Diamond: After years old, like it, don't laugh is no bomber (narrated by Robert Redford) and his daddy gangs, when signals is diamond text quotes are, "And Now for Something Greeny Different!" as new roles in Little Hobbit (Ann Shaw). 26:55-28:31 7. Crossroads to the Drive Man: In the iron crying sells for mountain loving folks purchase, meet the working members Miles Prower cutting killed by Baby Mills (Don Mann) as no more murdered by Miles Prower good nice role own Kill Fighter (James Singers). 28:34-32:37 8. Short Films - We're Are, Miles Prower?: It had by Miles Prower getting two twins of The Little Fox (Robert Redford and Jane Frost) is another getting man. 32:41-34:23 9. TVs Game - The Wheel of Prower: It's an parody of Wheel of Fortune with host of Miles Prower as himself in special guest Greek Tailor. 43:23-45:37 10. Boss of Nowhere Lands: No way, Tails is an death of Modern Abe (Neil Diamond) is an northern lights sun is kill dogs when thanks. 45:40-46:42 11. TVs Lifestyle - Recipes and Laughter: Little Guy and Greek Tailor as good nice Miles Prower himself Chef Bingo (Dave Mice) but special guest King Moe (Tom Maxwell) and eating serve on King Moe' Beans, Tomatoes and Fish Rice with eating ingredients. 46:45-48:32 12. Magic Moments: Meanwhile, Tails and Amy Rose gifts thanks to Captain Kiddie (Rip Taylor) has good death people owned by classrooms. 48:35-49:57 13. TVs Spots - Never Cry Wolf (1983): The original Walt Disney Productions' Never Cry Wolf in early 1980s. 50:01-50:32 14. The Maze and Labyrinth vs. Miles Prower: Captain Kiddie fools house legendary heroes fight household business killer and diet Miles Prower as himself on apples goes Ms. Labyrinth (Janet Waldo), she want to the Miles Prower under bell master coming sound what matters say gone home, she cannot to the hot murder laugh soon. 50:35-52:33 15. TVs Episodes - Greeny Phatom on the 32nd Century in: Nine Dollars (Part 1 of 3): In Greek Tailor meet the working shooting at Space Managers (Rob Ingram) as parody of Buck Rogers in the 25th Century (in their title role) as new blues machine with telephone game (narrated by Rip Taylor). 52:36-57:42 16. North Animals: So, what is Miles Prower and Captain Kiddie meeting cannon rider dancing shoot would like killed by Captain Kiddie. 57:45-58:23 17. Enemies of Miles Prower: When Gree Guy (Don Little) as domestic distributions of Miles Prower face gonna hound, Miles Prower himself to the Molotov fire last working 58:26-59:58 18. Songs - Somebody Come and Play: Another in Chris Christian singing pianist and vocals on Somebody Come and Play. 60:01-61:32 9. Sexy, Nude and Teen Matures (Sequel to Sexy, Nude and Sex): The second and final sketch, was fantasy Oichi (Ann Goodman, the main plot of Sengoku BASARA by Capcom) and Honda Tadakatsu (Michael Cooke, the main plot of Sengoku BASARA by Capcom) meeting Greek Tailor sexy sheep dogs or this man, aftermath, when seven years later on Redmond city is another 1,000 largest builder house when killed by Greek Tailor is little goes weapons of pistols room was murdered by Greek Tailor died where's morning, in the night on WWII was nuclear boom deadly books about calls narration quotes are, "About is an, Rod Stewart, Walt Disney, huh... what is up!!!" freshing man as bone young. 61:35-64:46 The ending sketch returns. "Golden Mask" Part Three (Last) The third and last short stories, secret on the good girl enough owl sun raised by works Oichi (Ann Goodman, the main plot of Sengoku BASARA by Capcom) and Honda Tadakatsu (Michael Cooke, the main plot of Sengoku BASARA by Capcom) as third coming own Mr. Birds (Tony Hawk) before his love nighttime cooking sounds right, good thanks and money from closer cloud. 64:48-66:44 "The Good Evil Death Castles" In the last role of Dr. Micros (Don Folks) some massive sleeping coming evil mansion on living help us lonely is today, don't help great american fighter sound Killer Machines (Dom Walsh) and Mr. Mack (Mike Curb) together with Robyn Starling (Jane King), Could Matters (Don Marks) and introducing as Ash Williams (Bruce Campbell). 66:47-78:45 "Golden Mask" Part Four (Finale) The four and final short stories, secret on the good girl enough owl sun raised by works Oichi (Ann Goodman, the main plot of Sengoku BASARA by Capcom) and Honda Tadakatsu (Michael Cooke, the main plot of Sengoku BASARA by Capcom) as coming town rainy sunshine dancing without period, at the King Rats (Neil Diamond) as sons of King Moe facing death. 78:47-87:32 "The Good Evil Death Castles" Part Two (Finale) Sound good rights dad his love Oichi (Ann Goodman, the main plot of Sengoku BASARA by Capcom) and towers Honda Tadakatsu (Michael Cooke, the main plot of Sengoku BASARA by Capcom), bring back, it's good Miles Prower meeting Amy Rose, so, Captain Kiddie makes done on burning Ash Williams's return home say goodbye Oichi, Honda Tadakatsu and Ash Williams his hello Captain Kiddie, Miles Prower and Amy Rose as brownout now, when castle of candles with wax homes. 87:36-123:52 "Greeny Pyton Short and Sketch Stories" Part Two (Finale) The included sketch are: 1. JFK City as Fourth July (Sequel to JFK City is Good Fourth July):'' 'The second and final sketch, owned by the city friends in Tony Beanson (Paul Sorvino) said the moments calls TV Engineers (Fred Murphy) and TV Reporter (Buck Murray) well sound calling no more, meeting Tony Beanson when new TVs shows go to "''Tony's Dancing" when fake commercials, at JFK City Memorials Squares of fake commercial Tony's Dancing (parody of Dirty Dancing), at the Goofyville (parody of Nashville), the rise and falls eyes of United Artists, where up own wandering the previous game.' '123:55-132:44 2. DJ Bucks meets SEGA-PM: The most wanted radios see in headquarters from SEGA-PM (parody of XERB-AM) as disc jokey himself DJ Buck (Buck Sherman) and radio announcers (Kate Bush), meeting lights with Dr. Betters (Mike Curb), Oichi (Ann Goodman, the main plot of Sengoku BASARA by Capcom) and towers Honda Tadakatsu (Michael Cooke, the main plot of Sengoku BASARA by Capcom), was born on darkness in August 5, 1998 being house, Nashville, is dying walls closer to you. 132:47-146:44 The final stories and sketch all New York City return home. The Closing Sequence The films ends, it consists of four shorts with the central theme being New York City these again closer hour my news (narrated by Michael Giacchino). 146:48-148:32 The Credits Main Articles: New Greeny Stories (film)/Credits The ending scene all directions in years. 148:35-157:18 The last rated PG-13 in symbols. 157:23-157:32 Category:2013 films Category:American film Category:British film Category:English-Languages films Category:Parody films Category:Spoof films Category:Universal Studios films Category:Greenyworld Studios British Productions Category:Greenyworld Studios British Productions films Category:New Greeny Stories (film) Category:Anthology film Category:Assistants Awards from 2013 Category:Romantic-Epic Comedy films Category:Epic comedy films Category:Film shots in Nashville, Tennessee Category:Film shots in New York City Category:Film shots in London Category:Film shots in Redmond, Washington Category:Film works in 1998 Category:Film works in 1974 Category:Film sets in 1990s Category:Film sets in 1970s Category:Films about United States Category:Films about United Kingdom Category:Films about Capcom Category:Films about Drugs and Alcohols Category:Films about New York Category:Films about Vignettes Category:Films about Bruce Campbell Category:Films about New York City Category:Films about New York Stories Category:Capitol Records Soundtrack Category:Characters used by Capcom Category:Comedy films Category:Animated comedy film Category:Animation film Category:Cayby J. Animation Studios Category:Animation career Category:American filmmaker